Talk:Rosepetal
Concerns * Family needs to be cited/referenced. * Family tree needs to be written once references are done. * in the allegiances, Rosekit is a dark cream she-cat like Daisy and Berrynose * Needs some quotes. * Needs citation for barely visible stripe. It has been taken down until someone can cite it. * Nearly all of the history needs expanding. Apprentice * She and Toadkit should be apprentices they've been kits since Outcast. Her name is Rosepetal. Look here: Allegiances The Fourth Apprentice. --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:16, October 19, 2009 (UTC) She shouldn't be a warrior, its too soon. She was still a kit in sunrise! there should be a rosepaw! [[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] Why the heck is her name Rosepetal already? She doesn't even have an apprentice icon yet!--Mousetalon 03:49, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I think Rosepetal's a warrior already because in Sunrise she must have been very close to being an apprentice. I think it takes about six moons for an apprentice to become a warrior, and six moons passed between Sunrise and The Fourth Apprentice. That's probably why she and Toadstep are warriors in The Fourth Apprentice. Snowheart 04:22, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Why does it say that she once had the name of rosepaw, (i had to fix this on toadsteps page) she was never rosepaw, she went from being rosekit in sunrise to being rosepetal in the fourth apprentice, it should not say she was ever rosepaw, for all we know, she could have been rosekit, then flowerpaw, then rosepetal. --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 17:27, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Shinestar, when you say that she could have been Rosekit then Flowerpaw, then Rosepetal, that would be giving her a different apprentice name and the apprentice name should still have the same first word as the kit name, no? -Scarpath 19:14, June 2, 2012 (UTC) It is because there was a time gap between Sunrise and TFA. Mousetalon They are brand new warriors, cause in Fourth Apprentice Firestar announced them at a gathering, meaning they were just named. They were probally almost apprenticed at the end of sunrise, then the time gap...yeah. JayDoveLionClan 01:01, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Her Art I know technecly, we haven't seen Rosekit as an apprentence yet, but we should plan for the art people to make her as one. And maybe her as a warrior if the Erin's are going to make her and her brother warriors soon. --Honeyrose34 03:11, November 15, 2009 (UTC) You're right. She needs art soon. --Mousetalon 03:48, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Guys, Charart concerns don't need to be discussed on talk pages. Project:Charart takes care of all pictures so they'll get around to them eventually. [[User:insaneular|'Insane''']] One year older!! 16:13, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Haha, I was so clueless back then . . . Mousey Hey, um, where does it say she's a tabby? There's no information about it, yet in her image she's a tabby. Weird right?Cardinalfire1234 16:58, February 12, 2011 (UTC)CardinalFire1234 Barely visible stripes? When has she even been said to have stripes? I checked the said source (Outcast allegiances) and it just said dark cream she-cat. Until we get a real source, we need to take that off. 04:01, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for bringing this to attention Dovesong, I removed it. I will also add it to the Style Concerns. 11:29, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Eye color Shouldn't it say her eye color it looks like it would be light blue, sky blue, or pale blue Appleleaf 21:10, October 2, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? If you can find a mention of her eye color in the books, feel free to add it, but make sure you cite it. 02:50, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I looked in Outcast but nothing in the parts I have read? *Leafpool* 19:40, October 7, 2010 (UTC) As the charart has blue eyes (well, we had to make them some colour... couldn't leave them white), users keep adding from time to time to the article that she has blue eyes; however this was never confirmed in the books, so it should not be added. 20:34, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Techinically speaking, they wouldn't leave Rosepetal's eyes white, because it might resemble something like her eyes are miscolored or discolored or she's blind, and she isn't blind, and it never says that she has discolored/miscolored eyes in the books. Plus, when all cats are born (not in warriors series, real life,) they have blue eyes, and blue is the most common color in cats' eyes, so generally Rosepetal was given blue eyes. I also have a personal hunch that Rosepetal's eyes are green since rose stems are green and her name is Rosepetal. If you want to change, ok, if you don't want to change, ok, it's just a personal hunch and I don't really care about if you do or not. Scarpath 19:23, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, unless you find the reference for something, I don't think you should add it. 20:19, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : Triva Rosepetal has no Triva, which kinda sucks... I don't no if anyone noticed but if Rosepetal falls in love with Foxleap, and they become mates and have kits, that would be werid because Ferncloud had a few different litters. One - Larchkit, Hollykit, and Birchfall Two- Spiderleg and Shrewpaw Three - Foxleap and Icecloud So if Rosepetal is Spiderleg's daughter, and Foxleap was Spiderleg's half-brother, so that means Rosepetal has fallen in love with her half-uncle. 0.0 Creepy. Somone should notify Erin of this before they make Foxleap and Rosepetal mates! 01:08, February 28, 2011 (UTC)Willowstar 01:08, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes; we know Foxleap is Rosepetal's half-uncle, but since when would that matter to cats? Ferncloud is Dustpelt's niece; and you've seen how many kits they've had. Ashfur was Squirrelflight's uncle; and he was in love with her, even though she thought they were just good friends. And Willowpelt and Patchpelt were mates and had Graystripe together; even though they were siblings from different litters. Personally; I think Rosepetal x Foxleap is a sweet couple. That said; please take this to the forums. Koisplash 05:54, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Koisplash has a point here, you know. Cats can inbreed, and it doesn't always cause birth defects. Sweetflower also has a point, with so many cats (there's more than one hundred in the warriors series total,) it's hard to keep up with the bloodlines.--Scarpath 19:19, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to spoil something, but it's not half uncle its all uncle, spiderleg and foxleap are complete brothers therefore it's uncle and niece not half uncle and half niece 04:46, May 8, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle It's hard for the Erin's too keep up with all the blood lines, there are four of them, making ti even harder tooo keep track of everything if they all write some of the books. It's not their fault, it's hard to write 4 series of books. 17:22 Mon Jan 30 In her trivia it could say that she and Spiderleg fought Whitewater and Owlclaw even though Whitewater is an elder in the Fourth Apprentice. Sunleaf+Pinewhisker Top Quote Hi I was thinking about Rosepetal's top quote, and I think I want to change it to the one in the forgotten warrior where Firestar tells Molekit that he chose Rosepetal to be his mentor because she was a skilled and swift fighter and all that but it depends on what you guys think, so if you want me to change it, I can. And it's okay if I can't, too. 16:10, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I don't see why not. 00:47, April 16, 2012 (UTC)